Prophecy From the Future (Trad Chinese)
by NgKQ
Summary: Chinese translation of Prophecy From the Future (Traditional characters)
1. 序

「準備好了嗎？」宇宙公主問了一位公主小馬。

「嗯。」

「記得，妳一定要向妳的母親和朋友們告誡這件事…」宇宙公主告誡道，「…你必須要用我所教你的東西。」

「可是…要是我在那兒死了怎麼辦？」

「別擔心，」宇宙公主安慰，「要是妳真離去的話，我還是可以將妳的魔法轉來我身上，再恢復一切。」

「那，好吧。」

「祝妳好運，沒時間了。」

過後，那隻小馬用了魔法開了回到過去的傳送門。

「媽媽，爸爸，大家…」她進入之前充滿決心地說，「別擔心，我會改變你們的命運的！」她一踏入傳送門後就消失了。


	2. 第一話

在小馬村又是一個美好的一天。村里的小馬們都依舊乾著自己的活兒。

甜蘋果園裡，為增加貨物，蘋果嘉兒正忙著摘蘋果。紫悅和她的朋友們也主動來幫忙。這樣她們就能收集足以填滿她家人和村里的小馬們的分量。蘋果嘉兒的妹妹蘋果麗麗也來幫忙。

「天氣挺好的呀，你們說是不是？」紫悅問。

「當然，」蘋果嘉兒說。 「有妳們的幫忙，我的負擔比以前輕多了！」

「是啊，」雲寶同意。 「尤其妳們在"年輕飛行者比賽之最"的時候支持我！」

「再說，」碧琪加入。 「妳們也讓方糖角落蛋糕店成為了更美好的地方，蛋糕先生和太太都很喜歡！」

「我也感謝妳們不少呢，」珍奇加入。 「為了我的新時裝而收集了滿滿的布料和寶石！」

「因為我們都是朋友，」柔柔說。 「我們會隨時幫助有需要的馬兒們。」

她們一夥兒都笑了起來。

「大家快看！」忽然，穗龍指了某個方向喊道。

「穗龍，什麼事？」紫悅問。

他們簡直不敢相信所看見的一切。

幾百尺以外，一道強烈的光在閃爍。

「哇…」蘋果麗麗驚嘆，「那究竟是什麼？」

「不知道，」蘋果嘉兒說，「是流星在隕落吧？」

「流星不是在白天隕落的！」珍奇吐槽，「它也怎麼可能摧毀所有的樹木呢？」

「總之，我們快去看看發生什麼事了！」紫悅宣布。

「對，我們走！」雲寶說。

大家馬上沖去發出閃光的地方。

「要…要是是怪物突襲，怎麼辦？」柔柔焦慮地問。

「噗！哪有怪物會發出這樣的光？」碧琪回答。

「我覺得快要到了。加快蹄步吧！」紫悅鼓勵。

他們抵達的時候，又是一陣驚訝：在一棵樹下，有一隻被嚇壞的粉色天角獸，被狼群團團圍住了。只見她的可愛標誌是三顆魔法星星，頭髮與尾巴都很花俏、華麗。

「一…一位公主！？」珍奇驚叫。

「一位皇家小馬怎麼會在這兒呢？」雲寶問。

「她好像迷路了吧？」碧琪激動地問。

「沒時間討論啦！我們要救救她！」穗龍叫。

「穗龍說得對，」紫悅同意。 「大家一起上吧！」

沒過多久大家開始行動。首先，紫悅拋了石頭引開狼群。一隻被惹的狼向他們衝去，不過珍奇還機靈，向它踢了一腿，踢會狼群。

狼群恐懼地瞪了他們。

「你們滾開，留她一隻馬！」雲寶喊。狼群急速地跑去，不願意成為下一隻受難者。

「呼！總算處理好了，」珍奇鬆了口氣。

他們跑向去仍然嚇倒動彈不得的天角獸小馬。

「嘿，妳現在好一點了嗎？」紫悅安慰仍在顫抖的小馬。過了一會兒，她終於冷靜下來了。

「謝謝妳們救了我一命，」天角獸小馬終於說。

「很榮幸的，甜寶貝，」蘋果嘉兒回答。

「妳叫什麼名字？」柔柔問。

「嗯，那個…」那隻小馬說。 「我叫Melody Aurora，大家都叫我Melody。」她微弱地笑。

「Melody啊，真是個美好的名字！」珍奇讚揚地說，他們就介紹了自己。

「妳來這兒做什麼呢？」雲寶問。

「其實呢，」Melody回答。 「我來這裡有個任務要做。」

「任務？」蘋果麗麗問。 「做什麼？」

「我需要你們陪我見宇宙公主，」Melody繼續。 「我才跟你們說什麼來的。」

「我也想到妳想到的東西，」紫悅說。 「來吧，我們一起去坎特洛特城！」

他們於傍晚抵達坎特洛特城，通過護衛隊的允許進入了城堡找到宇宙公主與她的妹妹月亮公主，將事情經過一五一十地告訴她們。

「所以呢，」宇宙公主聽完了紫悅和她的朋友們的故事後問。 「妳要對我們說什麼？」

「呃，宇宙公主，」Melody說。 「首先，我是來自未來的小馬。」

「未來！？」大家驚嘆，宇宙公主則保持冷靜。

「妳…妳要對我們說什麼未來的事情？」蘋果嘉兒慌張地問。

「30年後，」Melody繼續。 「小馬國將會進入一個黑暗時期，以一位叫Myra的邪惡女王統治。」

「Myra女王？」紫悅問。

「是，她的魔力超大，連利用和諧元素都要又大又久的力量來打敗她。」

「她…幾強？」月亮公主問。

「她的魔力強到不但可攻克小馬國，而且還能佔領整個宇宙！」

「太…可怕了，」柔柔顫抖。

「可別讓我發狂了，」碧琪驚嚇地說。 「要是有馬要佔領全世界的話大家都變得慘了！」

「啊…」珍奇聽了就昏倒。

「宇宙公主，」紫悅說。 「既然Melody是從未來的，她都告訴我們將會發生的事情了，我們該怎麼做？」

「紫悅，妳放心，」宇宙公主安慰。 「讓我來解釋一切。」

大家開始坐上來，洗耳恭聽。

「Melody Aurora，謝謝妳向我們報告這個徵兆。我將會向全小馬國提醒這件事。」

「要是他們不相信呢？」穗龍不確定地問。

「別擔心，我是小馬國的統治者。他們都信我的話的。」

「那麼就希望這件事情可以解決掉，」雲寶說。 「要不然一切會像無序出現那時候同樣變得霍亂！」

「雲寶，妳說的對，」宇宙公主說。 「無序當然很有魔力，不過有這個新預兆，我們可需要增援。」

「看來這就是一切了，」紫悅結論地說。

「等等，」宇宙公主突然說。 「有馬可自願找個讓Melody歇息的地方嗎？」

「對呀，差一點忘了！」蘋果麗麗驚叫。

過了一陣肅靜，柔柔舉了蹄子。

「陛下，」羞怯的小馬說。 「我來。」

「那好吧。妳就和柔柔一起住，」宇宙公主決定道。

「我和妳一起住？」Melody興奮地拿了柔柔的蹄子問。

「我是覺得大家不知道該不該讓你和他們居住一下，」柔柔解釋。 「不過我是願意讓妳和我一起居住哦。」

「妳和柔柔一起住？」碧琪問。 「好羨慕哦！」

「看來就這樣決定了，」宇宙公主宣布。 「我就會通知小馬村村長關於這件事。再說，祝你們好運。」

「晚安吧，公主，」紫悅告別。

正當大家離開皇宮的時候，蘋果嘉兒、雲寶和碧琪在背後竊竊私語。

「妳們知道嗎？」雲寶問。 「我對Melody感到有點奇怪。」

「什麼來的？」蘋果嘉兒驚奇地問。

「她看起來像紫悅呢！」雲寶透露。

「什麼！？像紫悅？」碧琪激動地說。

「她也許和紫悅有關的。要不要問她？」

「別這麼快啦，」蘋果嘉兒說。 「她需要一點私人空間呢。」

雲寶思考了一陣。 「妳說的對，」她嘆氣說。 「現在說會太早了吧。」


	3. 第二話

到了柔柔的別墅，她為她自己與及Melody弄好床給她們睡覺。

「這樣行嗎？」柔柔問。

「好棒啊，」Melody驚嘆。「是時候我們該歇息了。」

「好，晚安，」柔柔穿者睡衣說。

「妳也一樣，」Melody回復。「妳的朋友真好！」

柔柔給了她微笑，后來滅了燈睡覺。

才入寢不久，柔柔以為她聽到哭泣的聲音。

「Melody？」柔柔悄悄地問，然后轉身注意她，隻見得她抽著鼻子哭泣。

「唉，」柔柔嘆氣說。「看來妳想念你時代的朋友了！」她翻身而繼續睡。

過不久就發生異事了。

柔柔開始夢見自己於一場擴大的草地。

「我在哪兒？」

突然她聽見兩隻幼馬的嬉笑聲。

「妳！在那邊！」

「什麼？哪裡？等等我！」

「他們是誰？」柔柔想。接下來她所看到的是那兩隻幼馬都趕上來了。仔細看起來，他們倆是天角獸幼馬，一隻是黃色的雄馬，另一隻是粉紅色的雌馬。

「看來妳可要多運動啦，Melody！」黃色的雄馬說。

「喂，我才沒那麼弱啦，Orion Galaxy！」粉紅色的雌馬叫。

「Melody和…Orion Galaxy？」柔柔開始變得驚訝了。

「別生氣啦，小子。開玩笑而已嘛！」雄馬撫慰了她。

「呀，」粉紅色的雌馬嘆氣說。「我以為身為哥哥的你可以守護我。」

「哥哥！？」這次柔柔變得越來越迷惑了。

「只是勸告而已啦，」雄馬繼續說。「只要多訓練，終有一天你會像我一樣強！」

「真的嗎？」

「如果妳付出多功勞就行的！」雄馬拍拍她的鬃毛說。

「Orion！Melody！回家了！」一陣聲音叫出。

「是宇宙公主嗎？」正當柔柔跟蹤那兩隻幼馬的時候，她的夢境結束了。冷靜下來了之后，她轉身看著還在熟睡的Melody。她想起在夢中遇到的粉紅色天角獸幼馬。

「Melody有位…哥哥？」柔柔對自己說，然后回去睡覺。

第二天早上，柔柔盡早地醒來。由於Melody還在入寢，她靜悄悄地離開房間。樓下迎接她的是她的兔子寵物天使。

「哦早安呀，天使。」柔柔打招呼。「我出門找珍奇的時候請你照顧Melody好嗎？」天使給了她好的手勢后就急忙地出門了。

在珍奇的服飾店，珍奇正忙著整理布料，柔柔就來了。

「天啊柔柔，妳到了！」珍奇嘆氣說。「請問我可以為妳做什麼？」

「嗯…沒事，」柔柔回復。「我是來和妳討論關於Melody的事。」

「Melody啊…」珍奇稍息了一會兒。「想起來，我剛剛注意到她的一個特點。」

「什麼來的？」

「妳看到她看起來像紫悅嗎？」

柔柔頓時震驚了。「對耶！除了眼形、鬃毛和她的尾巴，她與紫悅之間就沒什麼差別了！」

「可是不同的是她的眼睛、鬃毛和尾巴的顏色！還有她的可愛標志！」

「那我知道，對嗎？」她歇息一會兒再繼續說。「應不應該問她有沒有和紫悅有關啊？」

「才不要！」珍奇突驚地說。「蘋果嘉兒不是說要照顧馬家的隱私嗎？」

「那…好吧，」柔柔嘆氣說。「她不告訴我們就到底怎麼知道呀？」

「我剛剛想了個好主意，」珍奇忽然間說。「去見可菈好嗎？」

「可菈？」

「當然呀，寶貝！」珍奇明亮地說。「還記得那時永遠自由森林掩埋小馬村，我們跑去向可菈求救，還讓紫悅看到過去發生的事情嗎？」

「對耶！」柔柔答應地說。

「那麼我們就快點找她吧！」珍奇宣布，她們就一起去找可菈。

到了她的棚屋，可菈耐心地聽她們的故事。

「原來是這樣啊，」可菈說。「預知未來，猶如尋找治療！」

「我們真的需要你的幫忙，」珍奇懇求。「我們想要知道Melody的一切。」

「嗯…」可菈稍息了一陣兒。「做個魔水沒那麼簡單。」說完，她就准備魔水的材料。

「嘿，我記得隻有紫悅需要變換這個魔水才能觀看過去，」柔柔說。「她可以做個不用魔法就能看到未來的魔水嗎？」

「先看看吧，」珍奇說。「也許她有別的方法來做。」

回來小馬村，紫悅急忙地翻找她的圖書館找關於Melody所說的預言，可惜連一條線索也找不到。

「呃…！」紫悅嘆息道。「到底有什麼書能讓我知道關於Myra女王的資料呀？」

就在這時，帶著一副恐懼臉色的穗龍沖門進來。

「紫悅！發生喧鬧了！」穗龍喊叫。

「穗龍，什麼事？」紫悅問。

「我不知道該怎麼解釋，可是Melody被一群幼馬保衛了！」

「什麼！？」紫悅驚叫，再沖去穗龍指的地方。

果然不出所料，Melody被一群很想知道她的幼馬保衛。

「原來妳是未來來的？」一隻雄幼馬問。「妳對它有什麼東西嗎？」

「我的未來工作是什麼？我的未來工作是什麼？」一隻幼雌馬問。

「我的可愛標致將會是什麼呢？」

面對這一堆的問題，Melody認為她聽夠了。

「求求你們，別再糾纏我了！」Melody驚叫。「我都不認識你們，我才不知道你們在我的時代作什麼！」

「還有一樣東西！」小淘氣打擾。「妳有男朋友嗎？」

「為什麼我要一個？」

「有男朋友真酷呀，」蝸蝸回答說。

「呃！為什麼我要男朋友？都跟你們說了，我的世代裡都沒那麼知道你們的事情，知道嗎？」

「哎喲，這麼慘啊，」蒂亞拉同情說。

「不過有位從未來的小馬真酷呀！」銀湯匙加入。

「你們在這裡做什麼？」紫悅好不容易來平靜一切。「Melody，可以告訴我到底發生了什麼事？」

「我正要找你們，這幾位幼馬過來問我連我也不會解釋的問題！」

「好了，」紫悅嚴肅地轉向顫抖的可愛標致軍團詢問。「是妳們哪一位負責的？」

「其實，」蘋果麗麗說。「是我對她們說的。」

「我們都以為不會有事的，」史卡特繼續說。

「然后大家就瘋狂地找她！」貝兒說完。

「哎，妳們做事情有時候就遇到麻煩。別一直小題大做啦，」紫悅嚴厲地說。

「我們很抱歉，紫悅和Melody，」可愛標致軍團向他們道歉。

「這事情以后就別再發生了！」

「同學們，上課了！」聽到採妮的聲音，幼馬們趕快跑回去學校。

「嗨，紫悅！天氣真美好，對不對？」採妮向紫悅打招呼，眼睛就盯上Melody。「好像沒見過妳哦，你叫什麼？」

「嗯…我叫Melody Aurora。」

「Melody呀，真榮幸遇到你呀！她新來的呀，紫悅？」

「其實呢，」紫悅說。「她是未來來的。」

「未來啊？」菜泥笑著說。「我很想知道未來，不過我得要上課了。再見！」

「再見！」

之后，紫悅護送Melody到她的圖書館。

「所以呢，妳對Myra女王還有什麼別的資料？」紫悅問。

「非常多，我都不能夠解釋道完！」Melody回答。

「好復雜呀！」穗龍驚叫。

同時，柔柔和珍奇在等待可菈完成她的魔水。

「好了嗎？」珍奇問。

「啊哈，」可菈終於說。「喝下去，看看你能想什麼。」她將魔水交給了那兩位。

「呃，看來我喝了，」柔柔志願。

「看到什麼就跟我們說！」珍奇著急地說。

猶豫了幾秒后，柔柔閉上眼，一口氣喝了魔水。她的思想一陣模糊，過后就變得清楚了。她一睜開眼睛，她發現自己在永遠自由森林的邊沿。

「嗚哇…」柔柔驚嘆道。「我到底在做夢嗎？」

然后她注意了一樣東西：一隻粉紅色的天角獸幼雌馬正沖向永遠自由森林。

「Melody！Melody！」一陣聲音叫出來。

「紫悅…？」柔柔認出那陣聲音。然后，她看到紫悅追逐那隻天角獸幼馬。

「留下我一隻馬！」她哭泣說。

「什麼事了？」

「大家都說我是大失敗！」幼馬哽咽地說。「我考試失敗，我不想再活了！」

「是嗎？」紫悅問。「Melody，聽好，妳不能這樣放棄生命。妳還有很多東西要學的！」

「可是，媽，我…」

「媽！？」這次柔柔變得可疑了。

「來吧，」紫悅安慰。「妳的父親以前就去世了。他對我說要好好地教導妳，以后未來妳就變得偉大！」

那隻幼馬思考了一下，哭泣地擁抱了紫悅。

「對…對不起，媽，」年幼的Melody抱歉。「我沒想到我這麼蠢！」

「好啦，」紫悅原諒了她。「妳失敗的話我可以幫妳，以后你就會成功了！我們回家吧，好嗎？」

「嗯！」

「原來Melody就是…紫悅的女兒？」柔柔向她自己問。

「嗨，柔柔！妳在這裡做什麼？」未來的紫悅忽然向她打招呼。

「哦，呃，嗨，」柔柔被嚇后清醒過來。「Melody是…你的女兒嗎？」

「當然是啊！」紫悅回答。「妳發生什麼事了？妳今天好像有點健忘呢。總之，Chaos跟Beryl考試怎樣？」

「Chaos和Beryl？他們是誰呀？」

「柔柔，妳生病了嗎？」Melody幼馬問。

「他們是妳的孩子啊！」紫悅繼續說。「快告訴我，他們怎樣了？」

「嗯，那個…」她還沒說完，夢幻就玩樂。

「我…回來…現在時光了？」一位被迷惑的柔柔問。

「柔柔！妳還好嗎？」珍奇急速地舉蹄問她。「快告訴我，妳看到了什麼？」

「呃…」

「柔柔！珍奇！」忽然，她們聽到雲寶喊叫。

「雲寶？」珍奇邊開門邊問。「什麼事了？」

「妳們倆趕快回來，」雲寶氣喘地說。「小馬村受到不知名的怪獸攻擊了！」

「什麼！？」柔柔與珍奇驚嚇地喊叫。她們趕快向可菈告別，快速地奔跑回去小馬村。

「妳等下再對我說你看到的事情！」珍奇提醒。

「好！」

「妳們在可菈那邊做了什麼？」雲寶問。

「等下再談！快點！」


	4. 第三話

在小馬村，形擬幻形族的怪獸在村裡搞亂。不曉得那一位將會是下一位受害者的村民們被嚇得奔跑亂行。

「它來了！」

「可別望后面！」

「逃命啊！」

「大家冷靜下來！我在呼叫增援部隊！」村長陣圖靜下情況，無論她怎麼做，還是沒用。

「村長，該怎麼做？」憂慮的蘋果嘉兒問。「再也不能讓他們進攻了！」

「哈哈哈！嗚嗚！來抓我，來抓我呀！」碧琪為了趕走怪獸而扮鬼臉。

「碧琪！快進來！」杯子蛋糕太太呼叫。

「別再做了，太危險了！」紅蘿卜蛋糕先生加入，可是碧琪沒把他們的話聽進去。

同時，在圖書館，紫悅與及穗龍看到怪獸們攻侵小馬村被嚇壞了。

「這些都是什麼？」紫悅問。「Melody，妳能解釋一切嗎？」

Melody望出去外面。「它們都是Myra女王的屬下！」她驚嘆地說。「她一定是為了捕捉我從未來跟蹤了我！」

「怎麼辦？怎麼辦！？」穗龍如熱鍋上的螞蟻蹦來蹦去喊叫。

「別擔心，我有辦法，」Melody突然地說。

「什麼？」

「我可以獨自一隻馬打敗敵人們！」她宣布道。

「妳可以嗎？」紫悅不確定地問。

「宇宙公主教了我一切，」Melody解釋。「包括一個覆滅招！」

「那麼妳盡快做吧！」穗龍鼓勵。「絕對不能再讓它們攻侵了！」

「好吧，」說完，Melody就往向圖書館門口。「看我的！」

她開了門，踏出來說：

「我，Melody Aurora公主，會幫你們一次過地除掉敵人！」

「哈？」

「她可以做到嗎？」

當大家繼續逃來躲避，Melody開始招集大量魔力。她的角開始發亮，越來越亮到對紫悅和穗龍感到刺眼。

后來，Melody喊叫一聲，一陣魔力從她的身體爆發。一瞬眼間，被魔力擊中的怪獸們尖叫一聲而消失了。小馬村就這樣被救了。

使用了魔力后的Melody氣喘吁吁，紫悅過來支持她。

「妳還好嗎？」紫悅問。「妳看來使用很多力量。」

「我還好，謝謝你，」Melody說。

「天哪！」

「她真的有無敵力量呢！」

「向Melody公主歡呼三聲！」村長滿面笑容地說。

很快地，大家都圍著Melody歡呼她。

「哇嗚！」蘋果嘉兒驚嘆。「可沒想到她的力量真大！」

「說的對呀，她是怎麼變到這麼厲害呀？」紫悅問。

「是有樣東西，還是她從妳學來的呀？」碧琪興奮地問。

「可別問我！她是未來來的，我怎麼一夜之間教她呀？」

這時，一陣邪惡的笑聲從天上轟響。

「是…是誰？」蘋果嘉兒結結巴巴地說。

「是Myra女王！」Melody驚嘆地說。

「哈哈哈！」女王的聲音轟隆地說。「看來我的屬下又被擊敗了嗎？」

「露出妳的身份吧！」村長喊道。「攻擊小馬村是你負責的！」

「是真的嗎？要不是來到的Melody Aurora我才會來的吧？」

大家轉向正顫抖的Melody。

「妳最好走開，留她一隻馬！」穗龍為了辯解他的朋友而喊道。「妳應該賠賞一切了！」

「真的嗎？沒想到一隻小小的龍這樣對我說。」

「什麼！？」這時的穗龍被觸怒了。

「如Melody所說，我是未來的女王，」Myra繼續說。「我也有我這現在時光的我幫我做事方便！」

「我們才不會讓妳佔領小馬國與及整個宇宙！」紫悅反駁說。「宇宙公主和我們的和諧元素有能力阻止你！」

「哦，那位可憐的公主呀？」Myra繼續說。「我現在就放過你們，下一次就沒那麼簡單了！」她的邪笑隨風而變小。

大家頓時鬆了一口氣。隻有Melody仍然顯得恐懼。

「好了，Melody，她走了，」紫悅安慰了她。過了一陣子，她好不容易地冷靜下來。

「我現在好擔心，」Melody說。「擔心這世界的Myra會開始她的計劃。」

「忘掉一切煩惱吧，」碧琪擦嘴地說。「今晚就開個聚會吧！」

「你都是那麼樂觀的吧，碧琪，」蘋果嘉兒說。

同時，雲寶、珍奇和柔柔也趕回來了，才發現一切恢復正常。

「它…它們消失了！？」雲寶驚異地說。

「看來是有馬做到了，」珍奇說。

「妳們瞧，圖書館那邊馬山馬海呢！」柔柔指著圖書館說。

她們沖向圖書館就發現村民們為Melody兒歡呼。正當雲寶飛去門前，珍奇柔柔隻好賽過馬群來找紫悅。

「紫悅！發生什麼事了？」

「嗯，那個，」紫悅解釋說。「Melody救了我們。」

「Melody！？」好不容易抵達到紫悅的柔柔與珍奇驚訝地問。

「看來我們需要過一陣子才解釋了，」蘋果嘉兒說。「再說，如果不是碧琪的主意，我們今晚就不會有聚會了。」

「我…我們…今晚有…聚會！？」雲寶驚訝地問。

「看來我們先為聚會做好准備先，」紫悅建議。「我們才來調查。」

「對！」

那天夜晚，小馬村的馬民們都一起慶祝。

「哦，耶，」蘋果嘉兒拿著蘋果酒微笑著說。

「大家干杯！」蘋果麗麗呼喊。

「沒錯！」麥托什說。

「可沒想到Melody這麼強呢！」紫悅說。

「對呀，可是宇宙公主是怎麼教她的呀？」穗龍問。

「看來我們得要找她，」雲寶說。她轉向史卡特。「有看到她嗎？」

「嗯，不知道呢，雲寶，」史卡特回答。

「我正好想找她，」貝兒加入。「可是馬身不見呢！」

「有可能在躲起來嗎？」珍奇問。

「天曉得，」蘋果嘉兒說。「不過我覺得即使Melody幫了我們，也應該保持志氣。」

「說得對！」碧琪叫出。

「不好意思，」柔柔忽然說。「我想回家先。出門了一陣天我的小動物們一定在想我！」

「好吧，」紫悅說。「回家好好休息吧。」

「明天見！」雲寶向她告別。

一到家，柔柔也發現Melody也到了家。

「Melody？」柔柔問。「妳回家先啊？」

「嗯對呀，」Melody疲倦地回答。「不好意思，今晚出席不到聚會。」

「那可不用緊，」柔柔說。「不過我要問妳一樣東西。」

「妳問什麼都要小心，因為…」

「Melody Aurora公主，」柔柔現在嚴厲地說。「妳一定是紫悅的女兒，對嗎？」

頓時，正片一陣肅靜。

「我就是她的女兒，」她上樓之前嘆氣地說，也確認了柔柔看到的一切。


	5. 第四話

Melody從未來抵達小馬村已經過了兩個星期。

第二天凌晨，柔柔與珍奇和貝兒在服飾店，Melody就喘氣地沖進來。

「柔柔！妳為什麼沒跟我說妳去哪兒！？」她怒氣地問，看到了珍奇和貝兒就更驚訝。「妳告訴了她們！？妳對我答應不講出來呀！」

「可是我去見可菈的時候珍奇與我一起，」柔柔解釋說。「她急得想知道我看到的東西，可是那幾天忙，她現在就想知道！」

「什麼！？」

「是真的，」珍奇說。「我還記得那時踏火車去坎特洛特城的時候妳什麼話都不說。自從你從Myra女王的下屬的攻擊中救了我們，妳也很少出沒！妳不想讓別馬知道為什麼還要跟她說？」

「她逼我說出來的，」Melody怪著柔柔說。

「慢…慢且！不是這樣的！」柔柔爭辯說。

「放心，」貝兒說。「我們才不會對別馬說妳的秘密！」

「妳確定嗎？」

「我發誓，我們很確定的！」珍奇回復，她就開始離開。

「想起來了，」貝兒繼續說。「妳說你看到一隻叫Orion Galaxy的幼馬對吧？」

「對呀，」柔柔說。「他可愛，又討人喜愛。」

「嗯…他幾可愛？」Melody轉回頭問。

「為什麼呢，寶貝？」

「呃，不用妳們管！」她就匆匆忙忙地離開服飾店了。

「好了，」柔柔低聲地說。「就答應了，絕對不能對紫悅和別馬說！」

「好！」姐妹們一口同聲答應。

Melody回到了柔柔的別墅，進了房挂一副憂慮的臉再扑向床上。

「Chaos…」Melody含著淚水哭著說，她的倒敘也跟著開始了。

聖誕節前夕，於Melody的時光，在坎特洛特。

「真是個好風景呀，」Melody向一隻雄的飛馬說。「我是說，能看完整個被雪遮蓋的小馬國是個美好的東西！」

「我同意，」那隻叫Chaos Control的雄馬，也就是無序和柔柔的兒子說。「公主能夠讓我和妳在一起是個好的事情。」

「Chaos啊，」Melody打趣地笑。「身為我的護衛馬你總是沒變過嗎？」

「是呀，雖然這時候是Myra女王的時代…」

「殿下，」一位守衛兵向Melody叫道。「宇宙公主有事情找妳！」

幾分鐘后，在王宮…

「我很遺憾地說有壞消息，」宇宙公主嚴肅地說。「妳的母親在向水晶帝國路途中消失了，無序也一樣。」

他們倆驚嚇了一頓。正當Melody向Chaos的懷中哭泣，他就繼續訊問。

「這事情…是道地怎麼發生的？」

「如我所說，他們神秘地沒留下痕跡就消失了。我們相信他們可能是走進了Myra女王的陷阱。」

「她該死！」另一位守衛兵說。

「我與你們一起渡過這難關，」一隻黃色的天角獸守衛兵，Orion Galaxy，也就是Melody的哥哥跟著進來。

「Orion Galaxy…」

「你們有我最深奧的同情，」Orion說到哽咽。「自從柔柔上個月病逝我還不能接收一切。更不用說，你們一個接一個離去的朋友。」他失去男子漢大哭一場。

幾天后…

「Melody！」Chaos向她的房間叫。「妳沒有出席哀吊儀式嗎？」

「我不能，」她依然心情低落地說。「我簡直…心碎了。」

「別傷心啦，」Chaos抱著安慰她。「妳還有我，還有妳的哥哥。我也得為他們送上最后的敬意。」

Melody頓時變得嚴肅。

「就是這樣了。是時候該為我父母報仇了，」她終於說。「首先是我的父親，現在是媽媽和無序了。」

「妳要上去戰場？」他焦慮地問。

「對，別阻止我。」

「不會開玩笑的吧，」他把蹄子放在她的頸項。「總之妳哥哥有個任務給我們。」

「什麼？」Melody驚奇地問。接著她就把她的蹄子放在他的。「哦，謝謝你。」

他們的目的地是靠近水晶帝國的邊界，也受到戰爭破壞的。紫悅的哥哥閃耀盔甲與他的妻子米阿默卡丹紗公主在等待。

「好了，」Orion一到了就說。他們夫妻倆在等著。

「小Melly呀！」閃耀盔甲叫。「好想念妳呀！」

「我也是，閃耀舅舅，」Melody緊緊地抱著他。

「好久不見，Melody。一切如何？」卡丹紗公主問。「聽說妳母親發生的事了，我真的很悲憾。她是我最親愛的雌馬。」她說完就流了淚。閃耀盔甲安慰了她。

「閃耀盔甲舅舅，」Orion Galaxy說。「我，Orion Galaxy王子，與我的妹妹和她的護衛馬Chaos Control為你們而服務。」

「很榮幸的，少年，」閃耀盔甲笑著。「和我們一起來吧，我們有很多事情要討論。」

不久他們就在水晶帝國的宮殿，正安排計策。

「好，」閃耀盔甲開始說。「首先我們就看看這地區。如有敵人進攻，你們三位帶頭，我跟卡丹紗將會引開他們。」

「明白，」Orion說。

「陛下！」一位守衛兵闖進來會議廳喊。「我們被攻擊了！」

「什麼！？」Chaos震驚地問。

「是Myra女王的屬下，」卡丹紗公主宣布。「大家准備好了。」

「好！」三隻馬一口同聲地說。

過不久他們在水晶帝國市郊。可見Myra的屬下正朝他們狂奔而來。

「沖啊！！！」閃耀盔甲喊。

戰役花了幾個小時。在騷亂中，也Chaos一起戰斗的Melody和他分開了。當戰役打完了過后，開始下了大量的雪。在殘局當中，她找不到她的同伴們。

「Chaos！Orion！」Melody喊叫出來。「閃耀舅舅！卡丹紗阿姨！你們在哪兒？」

「Melody！」閃耀盔甲叫，可見得他與同伴們正跪在地上。「快過來！」

「什麼？」她跑過去就被所看到的一切震驚。閃耀盔甲、卡丹紗公主與Orion身體重傷，而可見的她最熟悉的躺在地上被刺傷。Melody跪在他的身邊，拿著他的蹄子。「Chaos！你發生什麼事了！？求求你，別死啊！」

「Melody？」Chaos軟弱地回答。「很…高興…見到妳…」

「請冷靜好嗎？我現在要找救緩！」

「太…遲了…」他繼續說。「不過…我要對妳說…一樣東西…一樣…我想對妳…承認的…」

「！！？？」

「一直以來…我們都在一起。我自小就發誓…到我離世那天…我會一直保護妳…現在…我的工…做好了…」

「Chaos，別走啊！」Melody哭著說。

「Melody，」Chaos以最后一個口氣說。「我…愛…妳…」他吻了她，就倒在地上動也不動了。

「Chaos！？」Melody喊叫。「不要，不要啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

「小Melly，真對不起，」閃耀盔甲哭著說，全四位生還者抱著哭出來。

這時，倒敘完畢了，Melody就正在柔柔的房間裡。

「媽、爸、Chaos、大家，」Melody對自己說。「我許下諾言，我正在改變未來，我想和你們在活一次。」她拿出來Chaos於她12歲給的生日禮物—一條項鏈，在碧琪離世兩年前由她搞的生日聚會給的。她將它放在蹄子中做了個禱告。


	6. 第五話

柔柔告訴珍奇與貝兒關於Melody是紫悅的女兒的事情已過了一個星期。整個時間她們答應守口如瓶，不讓小馬村的馬民們知道這件事。

這時，忽然，紫悅招來朋友們來開緊急會議。

「宇宙公主送了我一封信，」紫悅解釋說。「她需要我們趕緊去見她。」

「有什麼東西重要嗎？」Melody問。

「我不大確定，」蘋果嘉兒回答。「不過我們盡量趕吧！」

「的確！」珍奇同意。

他們抵達了坎特洛特的火車站，一位守衛兵正等著他們，護送他們去見宇宙公主。

「我已警告了整個小馬國關於這件征兆，」宇宙公主開始說。「從他們所回答，所有的領袖都已經重視這件事。」

「哦！」雲寶鬆了口氣。

「還有，」宇宙公主繼續說。「閃耀盔甲從水晶帝國通知了我，他發現了水晶帝國周圍有異常目睹。」

「情況好像不妙，」紫悅喘著氣說。

「這表示…」柔柔說。

「…Myra時代就要開始了！」蘋果嘉兒接完說，珍其就昏倒了。

「你們盡量趕去水晶帝國，閃耀盔甲和卡丹紗公主叫你們做什麼，你們盡量幫忙，」宇宙公主對他們解釋該怎麼做。

「遵命！」雲寶說。

「關於上個月對小馬村的攻擊，」宇宙公主繼續說。「Melody Aurora，我想稱贊妳迅速的動作。妳的魔力總算救了小馬村。」

「不介意，公主，」Melody軟弱又微笑著說。

「還有一樣東西！」這時，月亮公主帶著一個箱子進來。

「做得好，妹妹，」宇宙公主從月亮公主接過了箱子，再給紫悅。「將這些和諧元素隨身帶，緊急時候可派上用場。」

「知道了，公主！」紫悅說。

「你們走吧，」宇宙公主為他們送別。「沒時間浪費了。祝你們好運。」

城堡外面…

「妳真的認為你可以告訴媽媽嗎？」Melody等大家保准聽不見的時候問柔柔。「媽媽好像沒有對我毫無覺察。」

「我更不能對他們說現！」柔柔說。「要不然我不知道接下來會發生什麼事情！」

「喂，妳們倆做什麼？」紫悅叫道。「快點！」

「哦，好，我們來了。」

不久，他們已經在向往水晶帝國的火車了。路途中碧琪試圖逗樂他們，可是他們顯然冷漠。

「沒時間開玩笑啦！」珍奇終於說。

「來吧，我知道大家現在挺認真，我現在也忍不住逗弄大家！」碧琪反而跳上跳下。

「閉嘴啦，碧琪！讓我享受風景！」蘋果嘉兒罵著說。

「哦，對不起，」碧琪道歉，靜靜地坐下，思想一直保持安靜的Melody。

「也好，她需要一點平靜，」紫悅對坐在旁邊的雲寶說。

「說得對呀，」雲寶說。「看來我得找她一陣兒。」

她找到她坐在車廂的前頭。

「嘿，Melody，」雲寶說。「可以問妳一樣東西嗎？」

「隨便妳，不過小心妳說的話，」她嚴厲地說。

「妳在你的時光有那麼受歡迎的嗎？」

「什麼？」

「從在那個侵略之前的那個事情，」雲寶繼續說。「我可以相像大約十到二十隻幼馬們包圍妳呢！」

「妳這白痴！我可不是那種母馬！」Melody反駁說。「我可以說，妳差不多像Greenie。」

「Greenie?」雲寶困惑地問。「誰呀？」

「她是…嗯…沒事。」

雲寶不奈地瞪著她。

「那個…她是妳其中一位親戚呀！」

「什麼親戚？」

正當Melody能回答之前，火車忽然急速停止。

「發…發生什麼事了！？」穗龍緊緊抱著紫悅驚叫。

這時列車張通過揚聲器報告。

「各位乘客們，」他報告說。「很不幸地說火車頭發生故障了。請你們耐心等待，我們在盡力地維修一切。」

「唉！」珍奇嘆氣說。「現在該怎麼做？」

「不用緊，我們差不多到了，」紫悅說。「我們步行就道了！」

「我們的火車票呢？」穗龍問。

「別擔心，查過了！」蘋果嘉兒說。「來吧！」

他們下了火車，往向水晶帝國奔跑。

「快點！我們可以做到的！」紫悅於濃厚的雪中邊跑邊鼓勵著說。

可是他們就被眼前的一切嚇通了。

「什麼？Myra的屬下！？」雲寶喊叫。

「看來這就是閃耀盔甲報告的目睹！」紫悅驚叫。

「趕快收拾他們啦！」雲寶說。「我來頂撞你們了！」

主人翁們迅速地和屬下們戰斗。可是，他們斗也顯然斗不完敵人。

「好累呀！」蘋果嘉兒叫著。

「有沒有別的辦法呀？」珍奇問。

「有，」紫悅忽然說。「我有和諧元素！」

「真的嗎？」碧琪叫。「快給我們！」

「不用了，」Melody說。「我來解決他們！」

「可是…」穗龍說。

「相信我，沒事的，」Melody安慰。她轉向紫悅說，「向我施放保護魔力！」

思想了一陣后，紫悅在Melody准備魔力時候施了屏障。她的角閃亮了一陣，然后像那時一樣，施放了魔力，抹掉了屬下們。

全部都被眼前的一切打吃一驚。

「哇嗚，你又做到啦，Melody！」碧琪歡呼說，可是她仍然冷峻。

「妳就是這樣在小馬村打敗敵人們？」珍奇問。

「嗯。」

「我對妳真的好佩服呀，Melody，」紫悅稱贊。「妳的魔法比我想象中還好呢！」

Melody還是保持著冷峻。

「Melody？妳怎麼了？」紫悅問。「妳看起來怪怪的。再說，妳看起來像我。」

「我…我…」Melody試圖說實話，可是說不出。「唉，我說不出。柔柔，珍奇，妳們來說。」

全部眼光都投向她們倆。

「那麼呢？」雲寶問。

「柔柔，」紫悅嚴肅地問。「既然是妳讓她和你一起睡，妳對她有了解什麼嗎？」

「其實呢，紫悅，」柔柔透露說。「Melody是…妳的女兒。」

「什麼！？」全部面容頓時換到驚訝的面孔。

「她就是也許會繼承友誼精神的女兒，」珍奇加補說。

紫悅不能相信所聽的一切。「我的女兒？」她轉向現在感覺困窘的Melody。「妳就是我的女兒！？」她慚愧地點頭。

「怪不得她看起來像紫悅！」雲寶在她說「天啊」幾次之前驚叫。

「而且她來到這時光的樣子…」碧琪停頓了一下，想起了那時和紫悅一起阻止災難。

「這可是荒謬了！」穗龍沖口說出。「為什麼不早點和我們說呢，Melody？」

「我…我…」Melody戰戰兢兢地說。「我不想為你們成為負擔。」

「為什麼給我們負擔呢，寶貝？」蘋果嘉兒問。「我們都是好友，一起互相幫忙啊！」

「好了大家，推測夠了，」紫悅說。「來，Melody，跟媽媽抱抱哦！」

Melody頓時猶豫了一下。正當紫悅展開蹄子給她，她就扑向懷裡失控地哭泣，翅膀互相擁抱。

「媽…！」Melody不斷地哭叫。「我是來救你們的…」

「妳這可憐的少女，」紫悅安慰說。「妳的未來時光很惡劣是吧？」

「當然！正當我幾乎所有的朋友們離去的時候，妳就神奇地消失了！」

「真的！？」雲寶知道她的下場后驚叫。

「是這樣啊？」充滿信心的紫悅問。「謝謝妳警告我們了，我們該知道怎麼做了！」

「真的嗎？」

一直哭叫的碧琪忽然亮了起來。「你們知道這是什麼嗎？派對時間！！！」

「嘻嘻，」Melody破涕為笑說。「妳根本像我時光的碧琪一樣。」

「呼啊！」柔柔鬆了口氣，Melody向她瞇了眼睛。

「好了，既然知道了一切，」紫悅報告說。「是時候拯救未來了！」

「好！」

紫悅伸出蹄子，接下來柔柔、蘋果嘉兒、雲寶、珍奇、碧琪和穗龍的龍爪。

Melody猶豫了，不過紫悅和朋友們充滿希望看著她，她也跟著在穗龍的爪放了蹄子。

「一起做吧！」紫悅說。

「才不會讓妳失望的！」雲寶鼓勵說。

Melody變得感動。「謝謝…謝謝你們！」她流淚帶著笑容說。

「好吧，」紫悅說。「一起走！」

Melody的秘密揭開了，充滿希望的大家繼續朝向水晶帝國。


	7. 第六話

在雪中步行一小時后，伙伴們終於抵達了水晶帝國。頓時他們有從影王拯救過的記憶，與及享受小馬國運動會的時光。

「哇…」Melody驚嘆說。「真美麗。」

「妳從來沒來過吧？」柔柔問。

「我在我時光為了個任務才來一次，」Melody說。「我為了顧著Myra女王的事情而沒時間欣賞呀！」頓時，痛苦的記憶歸來，令她苦惱不已。

「別沮喪啦！」穗龍歡呼說。「我們現在都沒趕什麼，可以好好慢慢地享受！」

「我知道吧？」Melody嘗試微笑。「你總是愛都我開心的吧，穗龍。」

穗龍恨不得臉紅了起來。

他們經過店屋，不久就到了王宮。

一到門口，閃耀盔甲在那兒等他們。

「紫悅！」閃耀盔甲叫。「很高興你們來啦！」

「這可是有好多情節呀，BBBFF，」紫悅抱著他回答。「卡丹紗公主呢？」

「在那邊。」

「紫悅！我好高興見到妳！」卡丹紗公主叫，她們也一起做了她們特殊的舞蹈。

「哇，那個真可愛！」Melody蹄舞足蹈地歡呼。

閃耀盔甲注意到了Melody。「妳是誰？」

「那位呀？」紫悅回答。「她是我從未來的女兒，Melody Aurora啊！」

夫妻倆簡直相信不到。

「未…來？」

「我是啊，閃耀舅舅，」Melody回答。

「妳叫了我…閃耀舅舅！？」

卡丹紗公主反而沒那麼驚訝。「Melody…真是個好聽的名字！」她靠近了Melody。

「卡丹紗舅母，妳好年輕呀，」Melody稱贊說，兩馬一起擁抱。

「妳當然在過去的時光啊！」卡丹紗笑著說。「我們看起來這麼老嗎？」

「我簡直不敢相信！」在遠處，閃耀盔甲對紫悅說。「我在看著從未來的侄女呀！」

「你一定是在你想象中吧，閃耀盔甲，」紫悅調皮地微笑著說。

就在這時，衛兵閃電衛兵就進了來。

「陛下，」他報告說。「在下在此報道—」

「爸爸！」Melody叫道，跑過去扑到了他。「你好年輕呀，爸爸。」她緊緊地抱著他。

「爸爸！？」紫悅驚訝地說。

閃電衛兵變得驚呆了。「我是妳的…父親？」

「你真英俊，又強壯！」Melody稱贊他說。

閃電衛兵起了來，看了馬團，看到紫悅紅了臉。

「嗯，那個…」紫悅結結巴巴地說。「我總覺得…我們好像…有關系了吧…」

「別害羞啦！」閃電衛兵說。「這是生活嘛！」

「好了，」閃耀盔甲報告說。「既然大家都到齊了，開始討論吧！」

「好耶！」主人翁們說。

「不過，首先先找個歇息的地方好嗎？」卡丹紗公主建議。

「對耶！」閃耀盔甲說。「差點忘了！來，紫悅，我帶你們看看妳們的房間。」

「我來著，BBBFF！」

在接下來的幾小時中，大家都各自進行研究。

「Melody啊，妳可以過來幫幫我們嗎？」紫悅問。

「不用，謝了。我找個圖書館，可能有更多線索。」

「我們可能需要妳的…」紫悅話還沒說完，她就關上門再出門了。「唉，她已經這樣對我幾次了！」

「紫悅，妳並不單獨，」蘋果嘉兒說。「她也連續閃開我。」

「我也是！」碧琪加入。「一定是有對她不大對勁的東西！」

「我們得要找出來為什麼她避開我們！」雲寶說。

「說的對！」穗龍同意。「絕對不能這樣延續下去！」

「我試試問我哥哥幫忙，」紫悅說。「或卡丹紗。他們知道該怎麼做。」

晚餐時間，大家團圓地坐在餐桌的時候，Melody則孤單坐在一旁。

「好怪，」閃耀盔甲說。「不知道她為什麼這樣子呢。」

「我就是要對你們說這件事！」紫悅說。「你們要幫我找出來為什麼！」

「紫悅，別擔心，」卡丹紗公主說。「我們來說服她。」

一會兒，當大家在各自的房間歇息時，閃耀盔甲和卡丹紗公主夫妻倆過來看他們的情況。

「狀況好嗎？」他們問，他們就給良好的反應。

「我看是時候找她了，」卡丹紗公主說。「既然他們都穩定自己了。」

「對，我們走吧。」

他們進入Melody的房間，看到她閱讀打發時間。

「嗨，Melody，」卡丹紗公主叫。「打發時間吧？」

「對呀，」她冷漠地回答。

「我們可以聊一聊嗎？」閃耀盔甲溫柔地問。

Melody放下了書，轉向夫妻倆。

「好，寶貝，」卡丹紗開始問。「誰是在妳時光最喜歡的馬呀？」

Melody想了一會兒，就說，「大家，大家都棒！我都喜歡他們。不管他們作對做錯，他們還是我的朋友們。」

「那我們對妳來說是怎麼樣的呢？」閃耀盔甲問。

「你們？」Melody說。「你們都是我喜歡的親戚們，閃耀舅舅，卡丹紗舅母。我情緒低落的時候會關心我。」

「那麼你的母親呢？」卡丹紗公主繼續問。「妳對她有怨恨過嗎？」

Melody頓時大吃一驚。「怨恨？不，不，不！我從來都沒叛逆過我母親！她是美好的！就如小馬國每一個母親都一樣，我愛她！」她猶豫了一下。「媽媽叫你們倆問我什麼事，對吧？」

「我們想知道，為什麼妳避開你母親和她朋友們，當作他們不純在的樣子，」卡丹紗解釋說。

「因為…」她猶豫地說。「因為她們都已經在我時光裡不純在了。她們都在Myra女王的蹄下走了！」

「原來如此，」閃耀盔甲說。「原來Myra女王有能力操控小馬國？」

「是的，我也要好好地珍惜他們。我才不能再遺失他們了。」她水汪汪地說完話。「我在我時光告訴了宇宙公主，我要改變未來，所以學了時空之術。我一到這個時光就差一點被殺，媽媽和她朋友們反而救了我！」

「妳這可憐的孩子，」卡丹紗公主說。「看來妳受夠了。妳真的該需要愛情。」接著，她擁抱了正哭泣的Melody，閃耀盔甲也加入。那一夜，他們從她學了很多。

第二天，大家又集合了。

「Melody其實疼愛你們，」卡丹紗公主解釋。「她隻是舍不得冒險再遺失掉她最親愛的。」

「真的這樣啊？」紫悅大為驚奇地問。

「媽媽，對不起，」Melody道歉。

「沒關系，Melody，」紫悅原諒她。「反正，我們都是小馬國未來的骨干！」

「妳也不用擔心！」閃電衛兵鼓勵。「我們還是妳時光的同樣部分！」

說完，一家三口，紫悅、閃電衛兵與及Melody一起擁抱。

「好把，」紫悅說。「一起來做吧！」

「好耶！」大家一口同聲地說。

「有我們在一起，小馬國的未來就在我們的蹄子中，」閃耀盔甲說。


End file.
